


Sweet Music and Lazy Afternoons

by Ailurophilism



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, One Shot, Smut, WonderCat, diana you're doing amazing sweetie, here we go lesbians, honestly bruce is such a shit sometimes, pls go easy on me, soft, soft vibes here we go, wondercat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailurophilism/pseuds/Ailurophilism
Summary: Diana Prince’s initial plans for the afternoon were to drop off some documents and black kryptonite at Wayne Manor, and go about the rest of her day. What she didn’t expect was to have her love bites scattered across Selina Kyle’s body, much less staying in at Wayne Manor for Chinese food prepared by Bruce Wayne’s unfazed butler.Or: The one where Bruce is kinda a dick and Diana takes her rightful place as the Lover of Ladies.





	Sweet Music and Lazy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who finds Bruce a low key dick sometimes right? anyway,, here we go lesbians and thank you Hozier for the title inspiration

Diana waltzes up to the heavy wooden doors of Wayne Manor, a manila folder filled with documents in her arm, and nestled above it was a dark box containing-  _ what had Lena Luthor called it again? Ah yes,  _ Harun-El. Lena had been very clear about the implications behind the use of the substance, providing detailed accounts of the events that unfolded in National City when Harun-El was used. Nonetheless, Bruce was a calculating utilitarian, itching to harness its enhancing effects for the Justice League despite the youngest Luthor’s warning. Lena had been more than grateful to rid her hands of the black kryptonite, but not before requesting for some of the A.I. code that Wayne Enterprises had just very, very recently come up with it.

_ Honestly, how is that woman privy to unreleased information? Like she has some kind of super source to tap into. _

Diana raps her knuckles at the door. The door is pulled open almost right away and she’s greeted with Wayne Manor’s faithful butler. Alfred smiles at her and takes her coat to drape on the rack.

“How are you doing, Miss Prince?”

“Wonderful, Alfred, thank you. How about you? Has Bruce been giving you more trouble?”

Alfred laughs, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “I’m well, and you know Master Bruce, frequent flyer, stubborn as a mule. Essentially the same kid I’ve raised for two decades now.”

They make their way down the hall. Alfred offers to make Diana some tea, but she declines, says she’s only here to drop off some things.

“I’ll let you go about your league-related business, Miss Prince. Master Bruce’s office and room is upstairs,” Alfred replies, his eyes flicking briefly to his watch, “though I think we may have a certain, ah,  _ guest _ , in the suite right now.”

Diana raises her eyebrows in question, but Alfred doesn’t elaborate, only excuses himself from the living room. Diana shrugs and makes her way upstairs, studying the elaborate wooden decor in the manor. The banister of the stairs sturdy and sleek, the carving on the oak doors intricate. 

She finds the office quickly enough, and drops the folder and Harun-El box off in the middle of the desk. And as she closes the door behind her with a decisive thud, her sharp Amazonian senses pick up another sound coming from a room down the hall. It was music, and someone…  _ humming? _

Diana didn’t see any harm checking, so she pads down the hall and pushes the door open. A woman with her back turned to Diana is lying on her stomach on the wide expanse of the bed, browsing a book, and humming along to the vinyl spinning on the record player.

“Hey,” Diana speaks tentatively.

The woman spins to face her, eyes round, head cocked to one side. Her long dark hair framing her face and streaming down to the middle of her ribs.

“Diana?”

Another  _ thud _ of the door follows as Diana shuts it and makes her way towards the woman.

“Selina, hi. Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you- Bruce had me come here. What are you doing here by yourself?”

Selina sighs and flops unceremoniously onto the bed, “Bruce and I have an occasional…  _ arrangement _ ,” she starts to say with a roll of her eyes, “but this is the second time one of his business ventures has left me forgotten, stranded here alone.”

“Oh, uh I see. Sorry to hear that.”

Selina keeps talking, flipping herself over onto her stomach again to look at Diana, her eyes twinkling.

“But he asked you to come here right? To see me? I guess he has his way of making up for his absence.”

“Oh, Selina, I’m not here to- I mean, I’m not here on behalf of Bruce and your,” Diana clears her throat, “arrangement.”

Selina’s brow crinkles and she gasps.

“Oh my god I am so sorry Diana, I don’t know why I said- why I thought that Bruce would ask you to come here for me I mean are you even into me, or into women in general? Jesus christ somebody kill me right now please let this be a dream please let this be a dream...”

As Selina rambles on, burying her face in her hands, Diana can tell the other woman is eyeing the window of the suite. And knowing Selina’s antics, the smaller woman was probably considering throwing herself out the window and catwoman-ing her way home, rather than dealing with the situation at hand.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” she says firmly to the panicky woman currently murmuring unintelligibly to herself on the bed. Diana kneels so she’s eye level with Selina, reaching forward with her hands to pry Selina’s fingers away from her eyes.

“Selina, look at me, please.”

Selina eventually relents and lifts her eyes to look at Diana, her face still flushed, lips parted as she sucks in a nervous breath of air. Diana smiles at her, brushes a lock of hair from her face.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, we’re okay,” she murmurs, watching the green in Selina’s eyes ripple.

“Yea?”

“Yea.”

Diana’s warm eyes light up with amusement and she grins at Selina.

“Plus, I never said I wasn’t into women. So, as of now, your guessing game is actually at a hundred percent. Congrats.”

Selina takes in her words a little too intensely, then she bursts into giggles. Honest to god giggles that rang bright and clear and Diana swears she feels her heart skip.

She tackles Selina onto the bed, still giggling. And Diana wants to pull that sound out of her to keep, to press Selina’s laughter into the pages of her heart for safekeeping.

She ends up on top of Selina, clasping their hands together. Selina looks up at Diana, her expression one of curiosity and anticipation. So Diana leans down, pressing her lips tentatively on the edge of Selina’s own. When Selina makes a sound of approval, Diana captures her lips fully, tugging at Selina’s bottom lip with her teeth. Diana’s hand roams where Selina’s cat-print sweater had slid up, fingers pressing into the porcelain skin.

They break away for air eventually and Diana pulls Selina to sit up, tugging at the edge of her sweater for permission. Selina lifts her arms for Diana to pull the sweater off.  _ Oh my god she’s not wearing a bra. _

Selina didn’t seem to notice Diana’s breath catching as the Amazonian’s eyes study the smaller woman’s bare body. Selina makes quick work of the buttons on Diana’s blouse, and Diana helps her by shrugging off the top. And she’s on top of Selina again, pressing kisses on her neck, her collarbone, her chest. Selina arches beneath Diana, eager for her touch. Diana whispers a quick ‘sorry’ as she pulls away to tug off the rest of her clothes; Selina whimpers at the loss of the other woman’s lips on her and Diana bites back a laugh.

_ Selina Kyle is such a fucking bottom. _

Diana presses kisses on Selina’s neck, sucking at her pulse point long enough for a purple mark to bloom. She sits up briefly to admire her mark on Selina. “So pretty, darling,” she murmurs against the shell of Selina’s ear as the raven-haired woman whines for Diana to touch her. So Diana does, biting and soothing at the woman beneath her till her marks blossom across her collar bones, her breasts, her ribs. She tugs at Selina’s boyshorts and fling them to god knows which part of the room. Her fingers slip to part the folds between Selina’s legs, slick with arousal, and Selina gasps at her touch. She kisses lower down Selina’s body, her fingers moving in the heat, easing Selina into a steady rhythm.

Diana spreads Selina’s legs further apart, her gaze smoldering as she speaks, “tell me what you want.”

Selina moans as Diana’s fingers speak up speed, “I want you to fuck me until I forget my own fucking name.”

“As you wish, Miss Kyle.”

And Diana does.

She licks a long stroke up Selina’s core, moving her thumb to accommodate her tongue on Selina’s clit, gradually building up the intensity. Selina writhes beneath Diana tongue, and the Amazonian slips a finger into her, drawing a cry of pleasure. Selina barely has time to adjust before Diana pushes a second finger into her, pumping hard and fast. So she lets her body do whatever it wants. She moans and cries out Diana’s name and digs her fingers into the sheets. Diana seems to know exactly what she wants, curling her fingers as she sucks at the sensitive nub between Selina’s legs, going from teasing to practically railing Selina into the mattress. The other woman was helpless against Diana’s ministrations, moaning and crying out words Diana couldn’t quite decipher, other than her own name.

Her climax is almost blinding, and Diana watches, entranced, as Selina arches, her toes curling, walls tightening around Diana’s fingers. Diana slows her fingers as Selina comes down from her high, but starts up again quickly enough. Selina gasps as Diana holds her hostage with her fingers, teasing her with long, drawn out strokes of her tongue till Selina’s a whimpering mess under her.

“Diana, please,”

“Please, what, darling?” Diana asks, humming against Selina’s clit.

Selina moans and writhes, “please let me come.” Another gasp as Diana slips two fingers into her.

“Okay,” came the reply.

Selina loses count of how many times she falls apart under Diana. By the time Diana stops Selina’s pretty sure she’s dead.

“Holy shit is this heaven? Is this what heaven is supposed to feel like?” She pinches herself to make sure she’s actually on Earth. Diana laughs, pressing kisses gently up Selina’s body before laying on her side to study the raven-haired woman.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a bus, but like, in a good way.”

Diana smiles apologetically, “sorry, sometimes I forget humans don’t exactly have the best stamina.”

Selina stretches languidly, “I would fight you on that, but I’m afraid it’s true.” She rolls over to tuck herself against Diana and shuts her eyes promptly. Diana shifts to loop her arm around Selina, and spends the next moments memorizing Selina’s breathing as the record player spins a soft tune in the background.

…

Diana isn’t sure how long they were asleep. It’s Alfred’s knock that wakes her and she untangles herself from Selina, sitting up and pulling the sheets up her body.

“Alfred?”

The butler stands at the edge of the door, unfazed by the sight before him. “Miss Prince, Master Bruce won’t be home until rather late in the night- his jet just took off. You and Miss Kyle are welcomed to make yourselves comfortable. Should I get dinner started?”

“Sure. Thank you, Alfred,” Diana manages, smiling through the sleepy haze that still clouded her head.

“Not a problem, Miss Prince,” Alfred moves to shut the door, but pauses, “The bottom left drawer of the closet has some ladies’ clothing, should you require it.” Then the door closes.

Diana turns to wake Selina, who grumbles sleepily.

“Selina, darling, Alfred’s making dinner. We should get up.”

Selina shifts onto her back, the sheets slipping off her body to reveal the  _ many _ marks Diana left on her body, varying shades of purple that seemed to bloom across the expanse of pale skin. Diana sighs,  _ screw it _ , and gathers Selina into her arms. Selina’s eyes blink open when feels herself being bridal-carried.

“Diana! Where are we going?”

“Bath first, then we’re gonna go eat a bunch of food prepared by Alfred, then tell Bruce to fuck off.”

Selina smiles against the skin on Diana’s neck, “sounds like fun.”

…

Diana opts for tee shirt and shorts, her Amazonian metabolism always causing her to burn a little warmer than regular humans. Selina reverts to a sweater and shorts combo. She does a spin, dramatically flourishing her sweater sleeves and batting her eyes at Diana as she asked, “what do you think of my runway look?” Diana couldn’t resist kissing Selina on the nose, making her beam.

…

Alfred, being the absolute saint he is, got Chinese food prepared. Pork noodle soup, potstickers, and spring rolls sit on the dining table, awaiting their attention. Selina lights up at the sight.

“Do you think Alfred will let us eat on the couch and watch TV?”

Alfred sticks his head out of the kitchen, “make yourself at home, Miss Kyle.”

“Thanks, Alfred!”

…

By the time they polished off the food, they were halfway into  _ Ocean’s 8 _ .

“I wish had 7 friends to commit crimes with. Imagine how big I could make all my heists,” Selina sighs, sinking into Diana.

Diana chides at her gently, “darling, I get that stealing is very fun and I technically cannot arrest you because of the whole jurisdiction thing, but please don’t form your own super criminal heist team and rob the Met ball.”

Selina lowers her eyes, “I’m speaking hypothetically.”

Diana runs her fingers through Selina’s hair, “I know, I know.”

Silence hangs in the air for a moment, until Selina speaks again, soft and sleepy.

“I should go home soon”

Diana’s fingers don’t stop moving. “Why?”

“It’s not my house.”

“But it’s late.”

“I don’t want to impose, especially not on Bruce. Honestly, him and I are not even great friends, so why the fuck am I doing this to myself?”

Diana feels her heart twist, unsure of what to say. She settles for stroking Selina’s hair and pressing a small, lingering kiss against her temple.

“Selina, even if I don’t stop you, do you really think Alfred will let you just walk into the night by yourself?”

“Um, I don’t think Alfred would let me do that at all.”

“That’s what I thought,” Diana replies smugly, but softens her tone immediately, “just rest if you’re tired. We’ll figure things out tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Selina yawns, wrapping Diana’s arms around herself. Diana thanks the gods that the couch was a comfortable one.

…

It’s past midnight by the time Bruce gets home, a little buzzed from the in-flight whisky. Diana sits in the living room, the glow of the television on her face.

“Hi,” he says.

“Hi.”

“What kept you here this late?”

“The girlfriend’s asleep,” she replies, motioning to the bundle in her arms, currently tucked under a fuzzy blanket.

“The _girlfriend_? Selina?”

“Uh huh.”

“Shit, I was supposed to meet her today?”

“Well, it was technically  _ yesterday _ . But don’t worry about it, she’s okay. You guys are like, not a thing right?”

“Not really, no. We’re- how do I put it- occasional fuck-buddies. It’s not that big a deal, why?”

Diana smiles to herself, then glances up at Bruce, “No reason. You go do your business things, we’ll entertain ourselves here.”

Bruce starts up the stairs just as Diana calls after him.

“You might want to stay out of the master suite for today though, we kinda fucked it up.”

Bruce gives a tired chuckle and shakes his head.

“You’re a good woman, Diana.”

Diana simply throws a peace sign at him and turns back to Selina’s sleeping form.  _ Damn right I am. _

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time attempting any kind of sexy writing so please don't yell at me HAHAH anyway tell me what y'all think, should i make this a series, leave it as a one shot etc.. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
